Фукуа
5'4" 163 см |вес = 142 lbs. 64 кг |параметры тела = 34C-26-39 |любит = Неизвестно |не любит = Неизвестно |актёр озвучки = Christine Marie Cabanos* Ayana Taketatsu* (* повторное использование голосовых дорожек Филии) |shoryuken = Fukua }}Фукуа ( Fukua | フクア) — физический клон Филии (вместе с паразитом Шамоном, клоном Самсона), созданный Брейн Дрейном. Содержит две души: одну, сильнейшую в ближнем бою, и вторую, сильнейшую в дальнем. Так или иначе, этот персонаж является шуткой и его существование не является каноном. Общая информация Фукуа является одним из играбельных персонажей для Skullgirls Encore. Она была создана в качестве теста для Робо-Форчун и первоначально была лишь шуткой на 1 апреля 2014. Однако, стала постоянным персонажем в Skullgirls Encore 13 мая после шлифовки и балансировки из-за большого спроса со стороны фанатов. Её родная арена — Найтмер Крест. Её стиль боя основан на неиспользованных скриптах Филии (Zoner Filia и Grappler Filia), которые были её альтернативными зелёной и красной версиями от Майка Z, сделанными для первой публичной демо-версии EVO Skullgirls до того, как был завершён второй персонаж. Две души воинов, населяющие тело Фукуа, являются отсылкой к этим альтернативным версиям. Личность Её личность чётко не определена, так как фразы переработаны из Филии, и она не говорит по большей части своего режима истории, кроме как для того, чтобы выразить свое желание «стать» Филией. Вполне возможно, что у неё есть некоторые мазохистские наклонности, поскольку Фукуа — единственный персонаж, который улыбается, когда её добивают блокбастером. Предыстория Одним из менее социально приемлемых хобби Брейн Дрейна является клонирование, и часто он вселяет души убитых воинов в своих клонов. Фукуа является результатом счастливого (или несчастливого) стечения обстоятельств, во время аварии в Лаборатории 0: объединение двух душ. Один, некогда гордый воин, известный своей грубой силой в ближнем бою; другой тихий убийца, который специализировался на дальнобойном оружии для убийств. Вместе, как один, Фукуа обладает лучшим от обеих душ... но отношения, сформированные в столь экстремальных условиях, обычно длятся недолго. Основа персонажа Первоисточник Хоть Фукуа также основана на футакучи-онне, как и Филия, истинное происхождение Фукуа — пародия на многочисленных «клонов» (перекрашенных) персонажей, которые существуют в файтингах. Имя Имя Fukua — это опечатка в имени Filia. Shamone происходит от песни Майкла Джексона 1987 года Bad, будучи преднамеренным неправильным произношением фразы come on. Это работает в сочетании с именем Фукуа, поскольку оба являются грамматическими аберрациями. Дизайн Её внешний вид почти идентичен внешнему виду Филии, так как она является её прямым клоном, но имеет совершенно иную цветовую палитру, чтобы отличать их друг от друга. Как таковая, у неё также есть своя версия Самсона по имени Шамон. Её рубашка и туфли тёмно-серые, а волосы тёмно-зёленые, при этом галстук, юбка и чулки того же цвета, только чуть менее насыщенные по цвету. На её лице заметны бирюзовая помада и ярко-розовые тени для век. Её цветовая гамма основана на глюке, обнаруженном в нескольких играх, в которых персонажи становились аномально зелеными; глюк, как правило, чаще встречается на старых игровых системах. Прямым вдохновением для окраски Фукуа служат глючный Соник из Sonic the Hedgehog 2 и глюк из первой видеоигры Mortal Kombat, в которой все персонажи временно становились зелёными на экране выбора персонажаТвиттер Брейди Хартела. Цвет глаз Фукуа непостоянен в. На её Экшн Снимке глаза и на экране выбора персонажа они зёленые, но чёрные в трейлере. В геймплее её глаза выглядят тёмно-болотными при выделении на экране выбора персонажа и во время боя. То же самое можно сказать и о тени на её носу, которая, хотя и показана нормальным цветом кожи на Экшн Снимке, но во время геймплея она светлого цвета. Первоначально значок выбора персонажа имел слегка загорелый нос, но с тех пор он стал светлым, как и во время игры. История После сцены, показывающей спящую Филию (как и в трейлере Фукуа), декорации выходят за рамки содержания её кошмара. В главной роли Фукуа и она сражается с каждым персонажем (независимо от того, купил ли игрок DLC), кроме себя, в обратном порядке с момента их внедрения в игру; начиная свой путь от Робо-Форчун до достижения своей цели — победы над Филией, финальным боссом. Стратегия Сражение против Филии-босса всегда настроено на кошмарную сложность, и у неё на 300% больше здоровья, чем обычно, независимо от выбранной в начале настройки сложности. Эти баффы делают её очень хитрым противником, особенно для игроков, которые играют на более высокой сложности. Несмотря на это, Филия всё ещё имеет некоторые серьёзные недостатки которые могут быть использованы в интересах игрока: # Филия имеет тенденцию очень последовательно ставить низкий блок, забывая про высокий, когда противник находится на земле. Это делает её уязвимой для атак сверху, таких как -версии Фукуа; # В то время как она почти всегда технична (избегает) обычных захватов, она легко восприимчива к командным захватам до такой степени, что игрок может непрерывно командовать схватить её снова и снова; # Филия быстро не реагирует после того, как её ударили -версией Platonic Drillationship. Хоть она может успешно блокировать приём, это оставляет её «ошеломлённой» на короткое время, позволяя игрокам продолжать повторять один и тот же приём подряд, прежде чем у неё появится шанс восстановиться. Этот метод вызывает некоторое повреждение, которое, хоть и не является самым эффективным способом быстрого снижения её здоровья, может быть использовано для обеспечения безопасной игры на расстоянии, не позволяя ей приблизиться и атаковать игрока. # Если всё остальное не удаётся, игрок может попасть в угол и непрерывно спамить (Ariel Rave). Филия обычно блокирует, но иногда пытается в (Comb Under), что приведет к её прерыванию и получению повреждений. Концовка Когда Филия побеждена, Фукуа надевает похожую маску (подразумевается, что на самом деле это голова Филии с Самсоном и всем остальным), утверждая, что теперь она является истинным физическим воплощением Филии. История заканчивается тем, что Филия просыпается, напуганная своей заменой, и идёт в ванную комнату только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что её отражение внезапно превращается в Фукуа. Вскоре после титров, Амбрелла и Энни появляются слева и справа от Фукуа в отражении, после чего зеркало трескается. Способности и стиль боя Поскольку Фукуа является клоном Филии, то и большинство её приёмов такие же как и у оригинала, однако, у неё совсем другой стиль игры. Кроме того, сама Фукуа атакует основными ударами, рубящими и пинками, в то время как Шамон способен выплёвывать энергетические шары, изменять форму и кусаться. В отличие от Филии, Фукуа не может сделать воздушный рывок, но она способна выполнить двойной прыжок. В дополнение к обычному броску, как у Филии, у Фукуа есть два варианта её командного захвата: один — медленный, но имеет броню и не бросает противника очень далеко, а другой — быстрый и бросает противника дальше. Ещё один приём включает в себя Фукуа и Шамона, хватающих противника и бросающих его в воздух, что приводит к увеличению масштаба урона до 200%. Одним из важных элементов Фукуа является способность посылать своих теневых клонов на своих противников. Наряду с энергетическими шарами, теневые клоны Фукуа являются опасными активами для её способностей зонирования. С их помощью она способна сокрушать своих противников снарядами и держать их на расстоянии. Она также может позволить своим теневым клонам оставаться на месте в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем позволить им атаковать, что может быть использовано для различных целей. Однако игроки должны знать, как они собираются их использовать. Если один тип клона был использован в комбо, то они не могут использовать его снова, пока они не сбросят комбо. Кроме того, удержание клона на месте истощает здоровье Фукуа, и они исчезают, когда атака противника поражает их. Трейлер? Skullgirls Encore Meet...Fukua? Дополнительные цвета # Цвет по умолчанию # Оригинальные цвета # Оригинальные цвета # Декапри (Ultra Street Fighter IV) # Ермак (Mortal Kombat) # Теневая Леди (Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes) # Акума (Street Fighter) # Меха-Зангиев (Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter) # Оригинальные цвета # Шон Мацуда (Street Fighter III: New Generation) # Рейн (Mortal Kombat) # Рептилия (Mortal Kombat) # Маэруто Суэзумаэки (персонаж-шутка от Lab Zero Games) # Фалько Ломбарди (Star Fox) # Альфа-152 (Dead or Alive) # Жестокий Кен (SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos) # Ёж Шэдоу (Sonic the Hedgehog) # HAR Евы Ирлонг (One Must Fall: 2097) # Аллен Снайдер (серия Street Fighter EX) # Красный Веном (Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes) # Хонока (Dead or Alive 5 Last Round) #Воитель (комиксы Marvel) # Робо-Ки Mk. II (Guilty Gear Isuka) # Рёко под контролем разума (Kill La Kill) # Орочи Шерми (King of Fighters) Факты * Трейлер Фукуа — это пародия на трейлер Декапри из Ultra Street Fighter IV. * По словам Майка Z приём Forever a Clone является отсылкой на теневой пинок Шэдоу HAR, теневой удар и теневой захват одно из One Must Fall: 2097. * Сцены сна Филии из режима истории очень похожи, если не прямо отсылают, на аналогичные сцены из концовки Super Mario Bros. 2. * Концовка истории служит пародией на концовку сериала «Твин Пикс». * Амбрелла и Энни, появляющиеся в конце режима истории Фукуа, являются отсылкой к повторяющейся шутке среди сообщества Skullgirls, где они изображены как обиженные из-за того, что Амбрелла была заменена Биг-Бэндом в качестве играбельного персонажа, и из-за того, что Энни не была выбрана в качестве играбельного персонажа, несмотря на то, как близко она была к победе в голосовании дважды. * Все названия атак Фукуа содержат различные отсылки на отношения. Это, скорее всего, относится к тому факту, что тело Фукуа населено двумя душами, связанными вместе. * На неиспользованном арте выбора персонажа видно, что Фукуа изначально должна была иметь белую кожу и не носить макияж. * В обучении есть описание приёма Drill Of My Dreams, которое гласит: «При выполнении на земле Фукуа поднимается к небесам с помощью пронзающего ножного сверла.» ( When performed on the ground, Fukua rises up towards the heavens with a piercing leg drill.), что является отсылкой на «Гуррен-Лаганн». * Появление Фукуа в Skullgirls сильно похоже на появление Луиджи в серии Super Smash Bros. (примеры использования тех же моделей и атак от другого персонажа наряду с теми же голосовыми дорожками, хоть и тонированными вверх или вниз). * Блокбастер Best Friends Forever Фукуа очень похож на один из суперов чёрного Польнареффа из JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. Источники en:w:c:skullgirls:Fukua es:Fukua ja:フクア Категория:Персонажи Категория:Играбельные персонажи Категория:Злодеи Категория:Женские персонажи Категория:Лаборатория 0